ES (1990)
ES (in seiner bevorzugten Inkarnation Pennywise, der tanzende Clown) ist Hauptantagonist und Titelfigur des Fernseh-Zweiteilers Stephen King’s ES (Stephen King’s IT) von Tommy Lee Wallace aus dem Jahr 1990, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Stephen King aus dem Jahr 1986. Das bösartige, uralte Wesen, das sich vom Fleisch und der Angst unschuldiger Kinder ernährt und seit Jahrhunderten die fiktive Kleinstadt Derry heimsucht, deren Bewohner es als Futterquelle missbraucht, gehört zu den abscheulichsten und zugleich weltweit populärsten und berüchtigtsten Kreationen des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers. Verkörpert wurde der dämonische, kinderfressende Clown vom auf sinistre Figuren spezialisierten britischen Charakterdarsteller Tim Curry (*1946), der unter zahlreichen anderen bereits Schurken wie den außerirdischen Transvestiten Dr. Frank-N-Furter in der Kult-Musicalverfilmung The Rocky Horror Picture Show aus dem Jahr 1975 gespielt hatte, sowie den diabolischen Lord Darkness im Fantasy-Film Legende von 1985, den machtgierigen Kardinal Richelieu in Die drei Musketiere von 1993 und den durchtriebenen Piraten Long John Silver in Muppets – Die Schatzinsel von 1996. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Gerhard Marcel (*1939) synchronisiert. Charakterbiographie Eine kleine Geschichte von Derry Die Vergangenheit der namenlosen Kreatur liegt im Dunkel der Geschichte verborgen; woher ES gekommen ist unbekannt. Auf einer erhaltenen Lithographie aus der ersten Hälfte des 18. Jahrhunderts jedoch findet sich die vermutlich älteste Darstellung von Pennywise dem Clown wie er jonglierend und auf einer Trommel balancierend eine Gruppe Kinder aus Derry unterhält. Auf einer anderen Abbildung, die auf das Jahr 1851 datiert ist, ist der Clown ebenfalls zu sehen, wie er mit einer Fackel in der Hand um ein brennendes Haus herumtanzt. Irgendwann im Laufe dieser Tage ist ES verantwortlich für das spurlose Verschwinden einer ansehnlichen Gruppe von zweihundertdreißig Siedlern in der unmittelbaren Umgebung des heutigen Derry. Allgemein ist die Geschichte der Kleinstadt durch ES’ Einfluss mit einem roten Faden von Tragödien und blutigen Gewalttaten durchzogen. Zu Beginn des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts, um 1900 beginnt ES einen seiner mörderischen Fresszyklen mit einer Tragödie bei der sogenannten Steigröhre, der Hauptwasserversorgung Derrys, und beendet ihn mit dem blutigen Massaker bei Drake’s Creek. Dreißig Jahre später wacht ES wieder auf und beginnt einen weiteren Zyklus von Verschwinden, Mord und Verstümmelung, vornehmlich an Kindern, der seinen grausamen Höhepunkt zu Ostern im Jahr 1930 findet, als die Eisenhütte von Derry explodiert und zahlreiche Kinder und ihre Eltern bei der dort zelebrierten alljährlichen Ostereiersuche in den Tod reißt. Weitere dreißig Jahre später erwacht ES mit frischem Appetit auf Kinderfleisch und läutet seinen nächsten Fresszyklus mit dem Feuer im Black-Spot-Klub 1960 ein. Ein folgenreicher Zyklus, 1960 Während dieser Periode findet ES in der Gestalt von Pennywise dem tanzenden Clown ein weiteres Opfer im sechsjährigen Georgie Denbrough, dem er sich in einem Abwasserkanal zeigt und ihm Süßigkeiten, Überraschungen und viele bunte Luftballons in Aussicht stellt. Pennywise verspricht, ihm zu zeigen wie man fliegt, ehe er den unglücklichen Jungen an der Hand packt und ihm den Arm aus dem Gelenk reißt. Ohne es zunächst zu ahnen, hat ES in dieser Stunde den Grundstein für seine eigene Vernichtung gelegt. Bill, Georgies älterer Bruder, kann sich mit dessen Tod nicht abfinden und will den Mord rächen. Währenddessen fallen ES weitere Kinder aus Derry zum Opfer und terrorisiert, vornehmlich als Pennywise, unter anderen auch den übergewichtigen Ben Hanscom, dem er in den Barrens anfangs als sein toter Vater erscheint, nur um dann zu versuchen, ihn in Gestalt einer verwesenden Wasserleiche zu packen. Den schmächtigen Eddie Kaspbrak besucht der dämonische Clown durch den Abfluss der Schuldusche und dem vorlauten Richie Tozier zeigt er sich zunächst als Werwolf, ehe er ihm als Pennywise verspricht, er werde auch ihm beibringen zu “fliegen“. Dem Mädchen Beverly Marsh gaukelt ES zunächst die verschiedenen Stimmen der von ihm getöteten Kinder durch den Waschbeckenabfluss in ihrem Badezimmer vor, nur um ihr danach einen mit Blut gefüllten, platzenden Luftballon nach oben zu schicken. ES findet zudem boshaftes Vergnügen daran, das Blut, jedes Mal, wenn sie es weggewischt hat, wieder zurückkehren zu lassen. Auch der stets auf Logik und empirische Tatsachen schwörende Stan Uris gerät beinahe in ES’ Fänge. Die Kreatur lockt ihn in ein abgelegenes Haus und rückt ihm in Gestalt einer Mumie auf den Leib, der er nur mit knapper Not entkommen kann. Der Klub der Verlierer Die Kinder Ben, Bill, Eddie, Richie, Beverly und Stan freunden sich in diesen Tagen mit Mike Hanlon an, dessen Vater eine Chronik von Derry zusammengetragen hat, in der sich auch all die Katastrophen vergangener Dekaden und Jahrhunderte finden. Während sie einander von ihren Begegnungen mit ES berichten und Mikes Fotoalbum durchblättern, erscheint Pennywise ihnen allen und droht, sie alle in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und zu töten, sollten sie es wagen gegen ihn vorzugehen. Für Bill ist dies der letzte Anstoß, den Kampf mit dem mörderischen Wesen aufzunehmen. Gemeinsam machen sich die sieben Freunde auf, um ES zu vernichten. Durch die alte Steigröhre in den Barrens, steigen sie hinab in die Kanalisation unter der Stadt, wo sie ES vermuten. Bewaffnet sind sie mit einem Paar Ohrringen aus purem Silber, was, wovon sie inständig überzeugt sind, das älteste und wirkungsvollste Mittel gegen Monster ist. Während sie immer tiefer und tiefer in das verzweigte Abwassersystem vordringen, versucht ES sie in verschiedenen Erscheinungsformen abzuschrecken wie Beispielsweise in Gestalt von dichtem Nebel, von Georgie, der Bill vorwirft, er habe ihn im Stich gelassen, von Beverlys tyrannischen Vater und auch erneut als Werwolf. Als sie alle Schrecken überwunden haben, stellt sich ihnen Pennywise zur direkten Konfrontation. Er bringt Stan in seine Gewalt und macht sich bereit, ihn vor aller Augen als Ersten aufzufressen. Im allerletzten Moment bevor der Clown seine spitzen Reißzähne in Stans Fleisch schlagen kann, schießt Beverly mit einer Schleuder auf ihn. Der silberne Ohrring, der ihr als Munition dient, reißt ein klaffendes Loch in Pennywises Schädel, aus dem ein Strahl grell-weißen, kalten Lichtes hervorbricht. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei und schwer verletzt, zieht sich der Clown, während er seine Form verliert, durch ein enges Abflussrohr zurück und lässt die sieben Freunde in dem Glauben zurück, sie hätten ES getötet. Nach ihrer Rückkehr an die Oberfläche geben sie sich jedoch das Versprechen, sollte ES überlebt haben und jemals zurückkehren, so würden sie sich wieder versammeln, um den Kampf endgültig zu Ende zu bringen. Ein letzter Zyklus, 1990 Nach seiner Verwundung musste ES seinen Fresszyklus frühzeitig abbrechen und sich in sein Versteck zurückziehen um auszuruhen und zu genesen. Dreißig Jahre später kehrt das Ungeheuer zurück und frisst sich wiederum satt am Fleisch unschuldiger Kinder. Von den damaligen Freunden, die ES beinahe vernichtet hätten, ist nur Mike in der Stadt zurückgeblieben, doch er deutet sofort die Zeichen und ruft die aus der Stadt fortgezogenen, inzwischen allesamt erfolgreich und wohlhabend gewordenen Kameraden aus Kindertagen zurück nach Hause. Bis auf Stan, der sich nach dem Anruf betreffend ES’ Rückkehr das Leben genommen hat, kehren die anderen nach und nach zurück nach Derry. Als Pennywise zeigt ES sich zunächst Bill als dieser das Grab seines kleinen Bruders besucht und mahnt ihn mit Nachdruck, die Stadt wieder zu verlassen. Richie terrorisiert der diabolische Clown in der städtischen Bibliothek mit zahllosen zerplatzenden Luftballons, die allesamt mit Blut gefüllt sind, und Ben, der bei seiner Anreise einen Abstecher in die Barrens macht, heißt ES abermals als verrottete Wasserleiche willkommen. Beverly zeigt ES sich zunächst als liebenswerte alte Dame, die nun in ihrem ehemaligen Zuhause lebt und die sich in eine abscheuliche Hexe mit den vermoderten Gesichtszügen ihres verstorbenen Vaters verwandelt. Die finale Konfrontation Während die überlebenden Mitglieder des “Klubs der Verlierer“ ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen, befreit ES den verrückt gewordenen ehemaligen Schulhof-Tyrannen Henry Bowers aus der psychiatrischen Einrichtung, um ihn gegen die verbliebenen Sechs ins Feld zu schicken. Bowers, der dreißig Jahre zuvor wahnsinnig wurde, als er in ES’ Todeslicht geblickt hat, kann Mike schwer verletzen, kommt aber durch sein eigenes Messer ums Leben. Mit der alten Schleuder und den silbernen Ohrringen, die Mike vor einigen Jahren aus der Kanalisation geborgen hat, bewaffnet, begeben sie sich nunmehr zu fünft erneut in den Untergrund. ES, das inzwischen auch Bills Ehefrau in seine Gewalt gebracht hat, erscheint der Gruppe ein letztes Mal zunächst als untoter Georgie, der Bill wiederum Vorwürfe macht, sowie auch als Pennywise und droht ihnen einmal mehrbmit Wahnsinn und Tod, sollten sie nicht umkehren. Doch unbeirrt stoßen sie weiter vor, bis sie in einem Höhlensystem unterhalb der Kanalisation von Derry den Zugang zur Behausung des Wesens entdecken – eine von Kerzen beleuchtete und von Kinderknochen umgebene, überraschend kleine Tür aus Holz. Dahinter offenbart ES sich ihnen in seiner schrecklichen, wahren Gestalt – eine riesige, dämonische Monster-Spinne, von deren Bauch das grelle, kalte Todeslicht ausstrahlt. Der erste von Beverly geschossene Ohrring prallt wirkungslos vom harten Panzer der Kreatur ab und nach und nach werden Bill, Richie und Ben vom tödlich, hypnotischen Schein des Todeslichtes gefangen genommen. Eddie, der versucht dazwischen zu gehen, wird von der Kreatur tödlich verwundet. Buchstäblich im letzten Augenblick feuert Beverly den zweiten Ohrring auf den ungeschützten, glühenden Bauch der Spinne ab und bricht somit den Bann des Todeslichtes. ES lässt, von seiner neuerlichen Verletzung geschwächt, von den Freunden ab und zieht sich tiefer in sein Höhlenversteck zurück. Der Verlust von Eddie, der in ihren Armen gestorben ist, verleiht Bill, Richie, Beverly und Ben in ihrer Trauer und ihrem Zorn ein ungeahntes Maß an Kraft, sodass sie ES verfolgen und mit bloßen Händen attackieren. Zusammen gelingt es ihnen, die monströse Spinnen-Kreatur umzustoßen und so lange auf den ungeschützten, nur noch schwach glimmenden Bauch einzuschlagen und zu treten, bis dessen Panzer aufbricht. Mit vereinten Kräften reißen sie ES das noch schlagende Herz aus dem Leib und beenden somit seinen jahrhundertelangen verheerenden Einfluss auf Derry ein für alle mal. Erscheinungsbild In seiner Lieblingsgestalt als Pennywise ist ES ein Clown wie er auf den ersten Blick nicht typischer sein könnte. Sein Gesicht ist schneeweiß geschminkt und ein Kranz roter, fedriger Haare umrahmt seine ungewöhnlich hohe, breite Stirn. Auf seine Augenlider sind blaue Dreiecke gemalt und seine blutroten Lippen stellen meist ein breites Lächeln zur Schau. Auf den zweiten Blick jedoch ist sein Lächeln eher eine zynische Grimasse, nur dazu dienend, seine kindlichen Opfer lange genug abzulenken, bis er die Falle zuschnappen lassen kann und etwas von seiner wahren Natur, in Form von gelben, in Rot übergehenden, Augen und einem klaffenden Maul voll langer spitzer Reißzähne, offenbart. Gekleidet ist Pennywise in einen weiten gelben Jumpsuit mit drei orangefarbenen Pompons an der Vorderseite, einer gerafften weißen Halskrause und weiten türkis-lila gestreiften Puffärmeln mit blauen Manschetten. Darüber trägt er eine ärmellose, purpurrotgesäumte Weste, die über und über mit schwarzen Pailletten besetzt ist und seine Hände stecken in klassischen weißen Handschuhen. Seine wahre Form ist die einer riesigen, monströsen, spinnenartigen Kreatur mit spitzen Reißzähnen, scharfen Klauen und sechs überlangen Beinen. Der ganze Körper des Ungeheuers ist von einem harten, braun-fleckigen Panzer umhüllt, aus dem Dornen und vereinzelt drahtige Borsten hervorwachsen. Der verhältnismäßig ungeschützte Bauch an seiner Unterseite ist segmentiert und kann das blendend helle Todeslicht ausstrahlen, mit dem ES seine Opfer hypnotisieren, in Starre versetzen und bei längerem hineinsehen auch in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. Weitere Erscheinungsformen von ES * Bens Vater – In dieser Form erscheint ES zunächst Ben Hanscom. Bens Vater war Offizier bei der Air Force, ist aber bei einem Kampfeinsatz ums Leben gekommen. Das Abbild von Mr. Hanscom ist jedoch nur boshafter Spott, da an der Vorderseite seiner Uniform die orangefarbenen Pompons von Pennywise’s Kostüm zu sehen sind und er in der Hand eine Traube bunter Luftballons hält, ehe ES vollständig die Gestalt des Clowns annimmt. Mr. Hanscom wurde vom kanadischen Schauspieler Steve Makaj dargestellt. * Verrottete Wasserleiche – Unmittelbar nachdem ES die Illusion von Mr. Hanscom hat verschwinden lassen, versucht ES in Form eines verfaulten Skeletts, behangen mit Algen und verfaulten Kleidungsresten, nach Ben Hanscom zu greifen. * Werwolf – Richie Tozier erscheint ES zunächst in Gestalt eines Werwolfs, wie er ihn kurz zuvor im Horrorfilm Der Tod hat schwarze Krallen (engl. Original: I was a Teenage Werewolf, 1957) im Kino gesehen hat. Als gemeinen Scherz am Rande, trägt ES in dieser Form eine College-Sportjacke der “Derry Highschool“. * Georgie Denbrough – Mit dem allmählich verwesenden, kindlichen Antlitz seines ermordeten kleinen Bruders erscheint ES bei mehreren Gelegenheiten Bill Denbrough, um ihn zu quälen und ihm einzureden, er wäre schuld an Georgies Tod, da er ihn alleine nach draußen und somit in die Krallen von Pennywise geschickt hat. Georgie wurde vom US-amerikanischen ehemaligen Kinderdarsteller Tony Dakota gespielt. * Mrs. Kersh – Die erwachsene Beverly Marsh begegnet ES bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Derry zunächst in der Gestalt einer freundlichen alten Dame, die nun in der alten Wohnung ihres verstorbenen Vaters lebt und sie auf eine Tasse Tee hereinbittet. Die Maskerade der liebenswerten Lady bröckelt allerdings recht rasch, da zunächst ihre strahlend weißen Zähne von einem Augenblick zum anderen braun und faulig aussehen und sie den frisch aufgebrühten, heißen Tee mit gierigem Schlürfen und Schlabbern in sich hineinschüttet, ehe sie sich in eine abscheuliche Hexe verwandelt. Mrs. Kersh wurde von der kanadischen Schauspielerin Florence Paterson verkörpert. * Alvin Marsh / Die Hexe – Bei ihrem ersten Feldzug gegen ES, erscheint das Wesen der jungen Beverly in Gestalt ihres grausamen und herrischen Vaters, der ihr zum Vorwurf macht, sie würde sich mit Jungs herumtreiben. Als Beverly dreißig Jahre später im Wohnzimmer der alten Mrs. Kersh sitzt, verwandelt sich die wohlgenährte, ältliche Dame unvermittelt in eine hagere alte Hexe mit den verwesenden Gesichtszügen und der Stimme ihres toten Vaters. Al Marsh und die verrottende Hexe wurden beide vom kanadischen Schauspieler Frank C. Turner dargestellt. * Mumie – Den jungen Stan Uris lock ES, während dieser gerade seinem Hobby, der Ornithologie, frönt, in ein altes Haus, wo ES ihm schließlich in Gestalt einer vertrockneten Mumie erscheint. Auch in dieser Form finden sich die spöttischen orangefarbenen Pompons an der Vorderseite der staubigen, knisternden Bandagen. * Stan’s Kopf – Dem gesamten wiedervereinten “Klub der Verlierer“ erscheint ES als im Kühlschrank liegender Kopf ihres toten Freundes Stan Uris, der ihnen droht und sie verspottet. Eddie beispielsweise bezeichnet ES als Schwindsüchtigen ohne Sexualleben und Beverly unterstellt er zynisch einen immensen Verschleiß an männlichen Partnern, sodass ihr “Daddy sich nicht mehr um ihre Unschuld zu sorgen brauche“. Der erwachsene Stan bzw. sein Kopf wurde vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Richard Masur verkörpert. * Belch Huggins – Der erwachsene, in der geschlossenen Anstalt sitzende, Henry Bowers sieht ES in der verwesenden jugendlichen Gestalt seines toten Freundes Belch, der ihm sein altes Messer zusteckt und ihn erneut gegen den “Klub der Verlierer“ aufstachelt. Belch wurde vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Chris Eastman dargestellt. * Rottweiler – Während ES Henry Bowers aus der Psychiatrie befreit, schlüpft das Wesen in die Gestalt von Pennywise, jedoch nicht mit dem Kopf des Clowns, sondern mit dem eines geifernden Rottweilers. In dieser bizarren Form tötet ES den brutalen Nachtpfleger Koontz, der aufsässige Patienten mit einer Münzrolle zu prügeln pflegt. * Tankwart – Als Bill Denbroughs Ehefrau Audra auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann bei der Tankstelle an der Grenze zu Derry Halt macht, gerät sie ES in Gestalt eines zunächst unauffälligen Tankwarts in die Fänge. Nachdem sie sich nach dem Weg erkundigt hat, nennt er sie bei ihrem Namen, ohne, dass sie diesen vorher genannt hat, und bietet ihr mit Nachdruck einen Luftballon an, ehe er sich in Pennywise den Clown verwandelt und sie mit seinem Todeslicht hypnotisiert. Der Tankwart wurde vom inzwischen ehemaligen Schauspieler Boyd Norman verkörpert. Abweichungen von der Romanvorlage * Auch wenn Pennywise die Lieblingsgestalt von ES ist, wurde der Part des sardonischen Clowns für die Miniserie deutlich ausgeweitet. * Während Pennywise in der Verfilmung ein recht farbenfrohes Outfit trägt, ist der Clown in der Romanvorlage in ein silberfarbenes Kostüm gekleidet, mit drei orangefarbenen Pompons an der Vorderseite. Zudem hat er glänzende Silbermünzen anstelle von Augen und auf seinem kahlen Kopf finden sich zwei orangerote Haarbüschel, die seitlich abstehen wie Teufelshörner. * Viele der komplexeren Teile der Handlung wurden für die Fernsehadaption entweder stark vereinfacht oder gänzlich ignoriert. Insbesondere betrifft dies das Finale und die Ursprungsgeschichte bzw. die Herkunft von ES: ** Im Roman ist ES ein bereits Milliarden von Jahren altes kosmisches Wesen, ist vermutlich einer der sogenannten Außenseiter der King’schen Mythologie und existiert in seiner wahren und wirklichen Form im nur schwer erklärbaren Makroversum, einer Sphäre jenseits von Zeit und Raum. Zudem ist seine wirkliche Gestalt für den menschlichen Geist nicht erfassbar. Das Äußerste, was ein sterblicher Mensch wahrnehmen kann, ist das Todeslicht mit der Ahnung, dass sich sogar dahinter noch etwas anderes befindet. Doch selbst der Anblick des Todeslichtes kann ausreichen, um einen Menschen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Bei seinem Kampf mit ES kommt Bill seiner wahren Natur hinter dem Todeslicht gefährlich nahe und beschreibt das wahrgenommene als “''eine endlose, sich windende, haarige Kreatur aus orangefarbenem Licht''“. Auch im Film scheint ES bereits sehr alt zu sein, doch ist seine wahre Form schlicht die eines übergroßen Spinnenwesens. ** ES’ Gestalt der titanischen Monsterspinne, jene Form, die in unserer physischen Welt seiner wahren Natur am nächsten kommt, stellt sich im Buch als weiblich und schwanger heraus, mit einem prall gefüllten Eierbeutel an der Rückseite ihres aufgedunsenen Leibes. Auch dieser Aspekt wurde in der TV-Adaption nicht berücksichtigt. * Während das Ungeheuer im Finale des Zweiteilers vernichtet wird, gibt es im literarischen Werk Stephen Kings mehrere Andeutungen, dass ES durchaus noch am Leben sein könnte und “der Klub der Verlierer“ lediglich seine Hülle in der physischen Welt zerstört hat. * Im Roman erschein ES Henry Bowers nicht in Gestalt von Belch, sondern in der von Vic, einem seiner anderen Schlägerkumpel. * Die Handlungsbögen der literarischen Vorlage bewegen sich in den Zeiträumen 1957-1958 und 1984-1985. Im Zweiteiler spielt die Geschichte in den Jahren 1960 und 1990. Zitate Sonstiges * Stephen King’s ES sollte ursprünglich eine äußerst werkgetreue, sechsstündige Miniserie unter der Regie von George A. Romero werden, der bereits intensiv am Drehbuch und der Vorproduktion gearbeitet hatte. Jedoch musste Romero wegen Terminüberschneidungen und organisatorischen Problemen mit dem Night of the Living Dead-Remake (1990) aus dem Projekt aussteigen. Danach kürzten die Produzenten das Budget und die geplante Laufzeit wurde auf etwas über drei Stunden reduziert. * Die 1988 gegründete Punkband Pennywise benannte sich nach Stephen King’s Kreation. * Während der Vorproduktion wurde in Betracht gezogen, die Rolle des Pennywise mit Rockmusiker Alice Cooper zu besetzen. * Der Fernseh-Zweiteiler wurde 1990 veröffentlicht, demselben Jahr in den Bill Skarsgård, der Pennywise-Darsteller im ES-Remake geboren wurde. * Tim Curry, der bis heute für seine intensive Darstellung des Pennywise gefeiert wird, leidet ironischerweise seit frühester Jugend an einer sehr heftig ausgeprägten Coulrophobie (pathologische Angst vor Clowns). Sein Vertrag enthielt daher eine besondere Klausel, dass es in seiner Anwesenheit am Filmset nirgendwo reflektierende Oberflächen geben durfte, in denen er sich möglicherweise selbst hätte sehen können. Ein Mitarbeiter des Make-Up-Departements wurde beinahe entlassen, weil er mit einem Schminkspiegel herumhantiert hatte, während Curry gerade in der Maske saß und als Clown zurecht gemacht wurde. * Ursprünglich sollte das Pennywise-Make-Up um einiges dämonischer ausfallen, mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stirn, aggressiven Stirnwülsten, hervorgehobenen Backenknochen und einer kantigen Kinnpartie, um das Monster unter der Clown-Schminke besser erahnen zu können. Bart Mixon, der Maskenbildner, ließ sich dabei von Lon Chaneys Phantom der Oper-Make-Up von 1925 inspirieren. Tim Curry wollte jedoch nach seiner Darstellung des Lord Darkness (1985) nicht wieder endlose Stunden im Schminksessel verbringen und einigte sich mit Regisseur Tommy Lee Wallace auf die im Zweiteiler gezeigte “abgespeckte“ Variante “nur“ mit unnatürlich vergrößerter, breiter Stirn. * In der Pennywise-Georgie-Szene war Tim Curry derart in seiner Rolle aufgegangen, dass Georgie-Darsteller Tony Dakota sagte: “Tim, du machst mir Angst!“ (“''Tim, you’re scaring me!“), woraufhin dieser erwiderte: “Ach, das tut mir sehr leid, aber das ist das, was ich tun muss! Und du musst Angst haben!“ (“''Gee I’m so sorry, but that’s what I’m supposed to be doing! And you’re supposed to be scared!“). * In den Audiokommentaren der DVD berichten die Darsteller, dass Currys Darstellung derart unheimlich und intensiv gewesen sei, dass sie sich während der Dreharbeiten lieber von ihm ferngehalten haben. * Die riesige Monster-Spinne, die als ES’ wahre Gestalt im Finale diente, war eine vollbewegliche Puppe. John Ritter, der Darsteller des erwachsenen Ben Hanscom und selbst bekennender Stephen King-Fan, zeigte sich seinerzeit enttäuscht, dass der endgültige Kampf mit einem übergroßen Dummy ausgetragen werden musste und nicht mit Tim Currys Pennywise, den er als eigentlichen Hauptschurken betrachtete. * Das Spinnen-Monster wurde von Special-Effects-Maskenbildner Bart Mixon und seinem Team konstruiert, wurde aber bereits während der Dreharbeiten reich diskutiert. Regisseur Wallace sagte rückblickend dazu: “Wir haben lange und hart gearbeitet, um eine Spinne zu designen, die sehr fleischig und muskulös war und fast schon reptilienartig aussah. Auf den Zeichnungen sah sie großartig aus und ich erinnere mich an das kleine Modell aus Ton, das Bart angefertigt hat. Das hat mir sehr gut gefallen und dem habe ich meine Zustimmung gegeben. Bart und sein Team gingen zurück nach Hollywood, um das Ding zu bauen, während wir mit dem Dreh begannen. Als das Effekt-Team nach Vancouver zurückkehrte und die Riesen-Spinne auspackte, erwartete ich, eine große Version des ursprünglichen Modells zu sehen, das fleischige, reptilienartige Ding, das schon auf den ersten Blick erschreckend war. Das, was sie dann am Set aufstellten, war etwas völlig anderes. Überhaupt nicht dick, sondern eher mager und armselig.“ (“''We labored long and hard designing a spider that was very beefy and muscular, almost reptilian in appearance. It looked great in the drawings, and I even recall a little clay model Bart did, which sealed the deal and won my enthusiastic approval. Bart and team went back to Hollywood to work the whole thing up full-size, and shooting started. When the SVFX team returned to Vancouver and unpacked the full-size spider, what I expected to see was the big version of that original model, the beefy, reptilian thing that was scary on sight. What they assembled on set was very, very different. Not chunky at all, very lean and mean.“) Tim Curry selbst bezeichnete die Spinne auf der ''Fan Expo Canada 2017 als “… nicht sehr angsteinflößend. Oder gar überzeugend.“ (“''It was… not very scary. Or convincing.“) * ''Pennywise wäre beinahe nicht der einzige mörderische Kult-Clown gewesen, den Tim Curry in seiner Karriere verkörpert hätte. 1989 war er im Gespräch für den Part des Jokers in Tim Burton’s Batman, ehe Jack Nicholson als “prestigeträchtigerer Name“ verpflichtet worden war. 1992 sollte er den Clown-Prinz des Verbrechens in der preisgekrönten Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Animated Series sprechen, wurde in seiner Darstellung jedoch als “zu unheimlich“ befunden und gegen Mark Hamill ersetzt, der Dank seiner intensiven Performance bis heute vielen Fans als beste Interpretation des Charakters aller Zeiten gilt. Galerie it-1990-001.png|ES jagt bevorzugt in der Gestalt von Pennywise dem Clown. it-1990-005.png|Pennywise verspricht Georgie viele bunte, fliegende Luftballons... it-1990-009.png|... ehe er ihm den Arm aus dem Gelenk reißt. it-1990-032.png|Pennywise lauert im Schatten auf unschuldige Kinder. it-1990-051.png|Pennywise hat Stan in seine Gewalt gebracht... it-1990-035.png|... und will ihn vor den Augen seiner Freunde fressen. it-1990-058.png|Pennywise wird im Kampf gegen den "Klub der Verlierer" schwer verwundet... it-1990-082.png|... kehrt jedoch dreißig Jahre später zurück... it-1990-071.png|... und sinnt auf blutige Rache. it-1990-111.png|ES offenbart seine wahre Natur... it-1990-110.png|... in Gestalt einer riesigen, monströsen Spinnenkreatur. it-1990-130.png|ES wurde vom "Klub der Verlierer" vernichtet. pennywise-promo-01.png|''Publicityfoto von Tim Curry als Pennywise, der Clown.'' pennywise-promo-05.jpg|''Publicityfoto von Tim Curry als Pennywise, der Clown.'' pennywise-promo-03.png|''Publicityfoto von Tim Curry als Pennywise, der Clown.'' en:It (Stephen King) Kategorie:Stephen King-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses aus der Vergangenheit Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Das Pure Böse Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Feindliche Spezies Kategorie:Geschlechtslos Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Menschenfresser Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Namenlos Kategorie:Prädator Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Verstümmler Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Titelfigur